Devil Take the Hindmost
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Herakles and Sadiq meet again. Phantom of the Opera/Love Never Dies AU, slightly mentioned Turkey/Fem!Japan, Greece/Fem!Japan, obviously based off of the song Devil Take the Hindmost from Love Never Dies. Originally going to be a series but I've given up ALREADY.


**A/N: Well. I like Love Never Dies. I want to tie this to my Turpan obsession. So I did. I was listening to Devil Take the Hindmost from Love Never Dies (the sequel to Phantom of the Opera made by Andrew Lloyd Webber) and per my standards, I was thinking about Hetalia. When the Phantom got to the line "Look at you, deep in debt"**

**I was like... Greece? Because he's still having financial troubles, correct? And the Phantom always reminded me of Turkey just because of that Turkey of the Opera fic that one person wrote. So I decided I could do something like this.**

**Kays, anyways: Phantom (Sadik): Turkey**

**Raoul (Herakles): Greece**

**Christine (Sakura): Fem!Japan**

**Gustave (Ichiro): TRNC (get it? Get it?)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ms. Hedervary! I'm not afraid of him! I've beaten him before! I'll beat him again if he ever decides to meet me again, face-to-face, man-to-man!" Herakles shouted in an abnormal angry fashion. He walked towards the bar counter and tapped it to catch the bartender's attention.

The man turned around. "No, it can't be." Herakles muttered.

"...not afraid of me, you say?" Sadik had stepped out of the shadows and began approaching the Grecian, who stumbled backwards. "Stay back! Or I'll kill you, I promise you!"

The Turk smiled. "Of course. As you say, you've beaten me before," he said calmly, "but that was a long time ago, my friend. That was a different game." His face turned to disgust. "Now look at you. You're deep debt, a stinking drunk. It's almost pitiable." Sadik had learned how to tempt Herakles by observing his recent actions. "How about we make a bet, Herakles?"

Herakles blinked, feeling tempt overwhelm him. "I don't appreciate your insults. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You look as foul as sin. You're hideous. Horrible, really. But... what is this bet you speak of?"

Sadik chuckled, knowing he'd gotten him. "I was hoping we'd finally settle this dispute of whom Sakura loves more, you or me."

The Grecian narrowed his emerald eyes. "Hmm... very well. If only to prove that her heart belongs to me once and for all. Now, how do we decide who she loves?"

"If she sings, you lose." Sadik said.

Herakles scoffed. "I can't lose."

"If you do, you'll leave."

"Fine."

"Disappear, practically."

Herakles rolled his eyes. "I get it. What if she won't? What if I win?"

Sadik paused, tapping his chin as he thought. "All your debts shall be paid."

The Greek thought he couldn't lose. "Very well!" he said arrogantly.

"I hope you know the stakes." Sadik said.

"I do. From your tone I can tell you think you have the odds. You think you're in control. hell, you even act as if you've fixed this game so you couldn't lose! Well, I'll _gladly_ play!" Herakles hissed.

Sadik smirked. "Devil take the hindmost, dear Herakles."

Herakles snorted. "Yeah, sure. Fortune's on my side, Sadik. I won her long ago."

"Well, tonight our Sakura shall choose at last. Is she your eternally faithful wife, or shall she finally be mine?" Sadik asked.

The Grecian crossed his arms. "We have a son. Our marriage is secure."

The Turk snickered. "Are you sure?"

This made Herakles nervous. "What?"

"Are you really so sure?' Sadik asked.

Herakles blinked. "What do you mean?"

"He's such a different child. Awfully musical if you ask me." Sadik commented.

Herakles still was bemused. "Huh?"

Sadik shrugged. "Is he more like you, or is he like me?" the masked man wondered.

The Grecian was almost trembling with rage. "You lie!"

"I'm just saying that Ichiro-"

"Silence, fiend!" Herakles shrieked.

Sadik only smiled. "Calm yourself, Herakles. Let us forget what I've said about dear little Ichiro, shall we?" he suggested. "Just remember, if she does not sing, you'll leave together. Your debts shall be paid. I'll even give you a fair amount of money for yourself. However..." He paused. "If she sings, you'll leave alone."

"I know. We've already gone over this!" Herakles growled. "I know what I am doing! Devil take the hindmost, as you said!"

Sadik said no more. He left Herakles along, hoping it'd make him realize that his arrogance might have made him act foolishly.

Herakles's eyes followed Sadik as he left the bar. He sat down on one of the stools, thinking of the bet. He slowly frowned. "No... what've I done? The concert's only hours away and... I might lose my precious Sakura. Precious, precious Sakura..."

* * *

**A/N: To let you know, I'm pretty sure I'll be writing more of these. I might even write a Hetalia version of Love Never Dies itself. I'd have to watch it first. BLACKROSE I NEED TO BORROW YOUR COPY. I lent you most of my Hetalia dvds! So, will ya? Will ya? Huh? Huh? Huh? Assuming you read this. Which you probably did. You like Phantom of the Opera, right? DUH! Edit: Why am I stupid? I said little Kiku instead of Ichiro because his named was originally Kiku. Silly me.**


End file.
